Trip to Cardiff
by Fidelis Scriptor
Summary: The Doctor decides to stop over in Cardiff, to allow the Tardis to recharge. So what happens when Donna meets Jack and the Torchwood crew? Plus aliens? It's gonna be a long day for the Doctor. AU


**Author's Note:** This is a one shot of the wonderful pairing that is the Doctor Donna. Now, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who

**Warning:** Mentions of a homosexual relationship. Don't like, don't read. Just don't insult.

* * *

By the time that the TARDIS had landed in Cardiff, the Doctor was still trying to get the now brooding Donna to talk to him. Not that she didn't have a good reason for being silent. The Doctor did manage to forget her in the middle of a bustling alien market when he thought he had seen a certain blonde in the crowd. And he was to blame for the fact that Donna had almost become a slave when she didn't understand what the alien who grabbed her was saying. She had thought the alien had seen the Doctor and would take her to him.

Donna shuddered at the memory of the cell that the alien had put her in. She knew that it wasn't the Doctor's fault that he got distracted easily, but really-just because he saw a flash of blonde hair? Though Donna wouldn't admit it, she did feel a twinge of jealousy over how fast the Doctor left her behind. She looked over at the console where the Doctor was staring at her like a sad puppy and she sighed; he hadn't meant to leave her behind and her brooding was only going to make him feel worse. Giving him a small smile, Donna said, "What are you waiting for, Doctor? I thought you wanted to introduce me to that handsome captain again?"

Grinning now that she was talking to him, the Doctor ignored the flash of jealousy he got from the fact that she wanted to see Jack Harkness again. He quickly went over to the doors and opened them, looking around at the blue sky above the city of Cardiff. They had landed near the building in which Torchwood was housed and the Doctor knew it wouldn't be long until Jack came to them. He noticed how Donna kept looking around and mentally reminded himself to show her around Cardiff.

"Glad you finally manage to land on Earth on a day that wasn't rainy or being attacked by aliens." Donna said, glad to have the sunlight on her face and a breeze blowing through her hair.

"So are we!"

Turning, they saw Jack grinning maniacally, his long coat blowing behind him. Beside him was a young man with dark hair and blue eyes. Following them was a woman with black hair and a leather jacket, a young Japanese woman, and another man with dark hair. "Doctor! Good to see you again!"

"Jack. Good to see you as well," the Doctor said, smiling slightly uneasily. He still wasn't used to the feeling of being around Jack given that he was a fixed point in time. Donna put her arm in the Doctor's as a way to put him at ease and was relieved when he seemed to relax once more. Jack's smile widened even more when he saw the way Donna comforted the Doctor, and immediately began wondering what they were getting up to in the TARDIS.

"And Donna! You look amazing!" Jack made a show of looking Donna up and down, making the Doctor become unreasonably angry. But before he could respond, Donna smacked Jack's arm and admonished," Didn't your mother teach you better manners?!"

Jack was shocked over the fact that Donna had hit him and immediately began rubbing his arm. Beside him, Ianto began chuckling and said, "No, I don't believe so. I'm Ianto Jones, by the way. Considering Jack rudely forgot to introduce his team to you, this is Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato, and Owen Harper."

Donna greeted all of them and immediately struck up a conversation with Ianto. She thought he was an intelligent, and rather sharp young man. Gwen Cooper was a nice young woman, and Owen was a rude little bugger, but she could tell that he had something for the quiet computer wizard Tosh. The Doctor watched her interactions with the others and said to Jack, "Your team really like her."

Jack looked over at them and nodded slowly before looking over at where his lover Ianto was pointing around Cardiff, excitedly informing Donna about the sights. "I've never seen them like this. Usually they say hi and then head back to the Hub, but they seem to really like Donna. Careful, Doctor, they might end up stealing her from you and keeping her here in Cardiff."

The Doctor gave Jack a more subtle version of the Oncoming Storm, but it still scared Jack. "She wouldn't stay." But what if she did? Especially after you just forgot her in the middle of an alien market and almost caused her to become a slave. The Doctor shook off the feeling of despair and immediately put on a smile, and said, "How about we go inside and get a cup of tea?"

The Torchwood team gave him a puzzled look, but Ianto said," We usually drink coffee, but I think I could arrange some tea." Donna and the Doctor followed the team into the Hub, where Donna and Tosh struck up a conversation as the Doctor and Owen began discussing aliens. Jack joined Ianto in the kitchen and said," Do you think they're together?"

"Jack, I could be blind and deaf, but I would still know that those two have feelings for each other. But I don't think that they realize it yet." Ianto picked up the tray that held two cups of coffee and two cups of tea. "Grab the other tray, will you. You know how Owen and Gwen are about their coffee."

Donna noticed how the Doctor continued to hold her hand while they were conversing. She felt giddy with excitement and wondered if he was trying to make it up to her by showing her his feelings for her that he had confessed to weeks ago. Though she still felt a little hurt because he had abandoned her without a thought because he thought he saw a blonde, she knew that he wouldn't have wanted anything to happen to her. So when Ianto brought their drinks in, she handed him his cup of tea before taking her cup and winding her arm in his. The Doctor looked down at Donna, glad that she had forgiven him for his mistake. He felt guilty over the fact that he had just abandoned her, and he had wondered if she would have left him for it. He thanked Rassilon that she was still willing to continue developing their relationship after his mistake.

Ianto watched the Doctor and his companion Donna as they drank tea and continued to talk to Tosh and Jack. Owen had retreated back into his autopsy room to continue his autopsy the alien and Gwen had decided to go finish some of her paperwork. He noticed how the couple shared looks and finish each others sentences. He remembered when at the beginning of his and Jack's relationship they had done the exact same thing and really wanted to get Donna alone so he could quiz her about the Doctor. When they had first arrived, he had been worried that Jack would head off at the moment's notice with the Doctor, but he knew that Donna would not allow that to happen.

Seeing Ianto's thoughtful expression and scheming to get him alone to ask him how he caught the handsome captain, Donna said, "You know, this place is nice and all, but I was wondering if we could go see what Cardiff has to hold."

"Well, we could go after we finish our tea," the Doctor said without hesitation.

"I don't want to be a bother; I know you and Jack have a lot of catch up on," Donna said. "Maybe Ianto could take me."

"I don't think-"

"Why not? I would love to show Donna around. Maybe she'll fall in love with Cardiff," Ianto said teasingly. Standing up, he grabbed his coat and gave Jack a kiss on the cheek. "I'll bring her back in the afternoon."

"Maybe we can stop by some shops," Donna said excitedly. The Doctor stopped her before she and Ianto headed up the lift and handed her a black debit card. "Take this. It's the card to one of my bank accounts. Use it to buy yourself something." Donna tried to protest, but the Doctor wasn't having any of it. Finally giving in, she gave him a hug and a peck on his lips before heading up with Ianto.

Jack stifled his laughter as he watched the Doctor's lovesick puppy expression and googly eyes before he straightened up, cleared his throat, and said, "So what were we talking about?"

"Jeez, Doctor, I didn't know that a ginger could do that to you. Had I known, I would have dyed my hair long ago," Jack teased, enjoying the blush that went across the Doctor's face. "How long have you and Donna been together?"

"I only confessed my feelings about a few weeks ago. We've been taking it slow, and then today I kind of...well, let's say that Donna wasn't too happy with me."

Jack noticed the almost sheepish look on the Doctor's face and couldn't wait to hear what he did to make the fiery red head angry. Sitting in his chair, Jack crossed his arms and replied with, "Well? Let's hear it!"

* * *

Ianto and Donna enjoyed most of the morning by going to multiple, high end stores and buying Donna a few dresses. In one store, while Donna was trying on a blouse, Ianto was asked by the saleswoman if his mother could actually afford what she was trying on. Feeling anger at the blatant insult, Ianto picked out more things for Donna to wear and ignored her puzzlement when he told her to buy them. Luckily, the Doctor had a large bank account because Donna would not have be able to pay for the expensive clothing on her meager temping salary.

After going to a tailor shop to get Ianto a suit (Donna insisted), they went to a fine dining restaurant and ate a scrumptious lunch. Donna talked about her family, her job, how she had met the Doctor at her wedding (which made Ianto burst out in laughter), and her refusal to join him the first time.

"Wait, you told him no?!" Ianto was incredulous; from everything he heard from Jack, he wouldn't think of a reason for not traveling with the Doctor. But then again, Donna wasn't your average person.

"It was all too much at that moment. But, boy, did I regret saying no. But I found him, in Adipose Industries. Now we're here," Donna said, her eyes thoughtful, as if she was remembering. Once she came back to her senses, she raised an eyebrow at Ianto. "So, how about you, Ianto? How'd you manage to bag that handsome captain of yours?"

Ianto smiled and told Donna about Torchwood 1, Canary Wharf, joining Torchwood 3, and how their relationship had progressed. Donna had smiled and listened through some of the harder parts, especially Lisa and Countrycide; she was a comforting presence to him and Ianto understood why the Doctor loved her. "So where do you want to go now?" Donna said, looking down at the amount of bags she had.

"Why don't we take those bags to the TARDIS and then head back to the Hub?"

* * *

After laughing himself silly over the Doctor's mistake, Jack decided to bring the Doctor to the UNIT meeting. "Doctor, you need to be at this meeting. It's going to be on Earth's relationship with foreign creatures. Tosh has checked and the Rift isn't going to be active today. Besides, I called Ianto and left him a message as to where we went."

Though the Doctor wasn't entirely convinced, he reluctantly agreed to go. He felt like he was leaving Donna behind just like he did at the alien market. But he followed the Torchwood team and grudgingly convinced himself that nothing bad was going to happen. Donna would be there with him as soon as she finished shopping and everything would be alright.

* * *

Once Donna had put her bags in the TARDIS, they headed back to the Hub. Noting how empty it was, Donna asked where they could have gone. Ianto called Jack on his phone and quickly asserted that they had gone to the UNIT meeting. "That's only a five minute walk from here."

As they left the Hub, Donna notices some strange men walking strangely towards them. Ianto notices them as well and drew out his gun. The strange men grabbed at them and with a few well aimed punches and kicks, they managed to subdue them. Ianto quickly noted that they weren't human and were Steradians and they saw that a few of them were heading in the direction of where the UNIT meeting was happening. "Come on then! Not the first time I've saved the Doctor's life," Donna said, giving Ianto a wink.

They quickly ran to the building and followed the strange men into a room behind the one where the meeting was happening. Donna and Ianto tried hard to fight off the Steradians and quickly ran in front of a huge window wall that was in the building to show off the garden courtyard. But Donna could see through the windows the shocked faces of the Torchwood team, many UNIT officials, and the Doctor. There were Steradians blocking the exits with huge weapons in their multiple arms. Ianto told Donna to duck and she hit the floor rapidly as he shot into the shoulder of the Steradians. Donna returned the favor by punching one of them in the face.

* * *

The Doctor was bored almost into his next incarnation. He hadn't expected the meeting to be this boring and from the pitying look that Jack was giving him, he was going to get no sympathy. It wasn't until one of the UNIT officials was shot by the entering Steradians, that he realized what was going on. "It's a trap!" he exclaimed, trying to get to the exit, but only managing to be knocked backwards by one of the guards at the doors. The Torchwood team all gathered together and tried to fight back, but their weapons were quickly taken and they were subdued. Jack whispered," Doctor, do you know what they are?"

"Steradians. They are from a planet in the far corner of the Quixlon galaxy. Not exactly known for their kindness, I'm afraid."

"Any way to subdue them?" Gwen asked.

"Aim for their stomachs. They are weak spots in their skins," the Doctor said. He was desperately trying to recall all the information he knew about this species when Tosh gasped.

"Oh my god! Look!" She pointed over to the windows that looked out into the garden courtyard and the team turned and saw Ianto and Donna fighting with the Steradians. The Doctor felt a stone drop in his stomach and immediately tried to head for the windows. Jack grabbed his arm and said," Doctor, don't! They can handle themselves!"

"They're human! How are they gonna overcome one of the most ruthless species in the Quixlon galaxy?!"

"With a good kick in the arse!"

Turning, they watched as the doors were burst open and UNIT soldiers came in, subduing the Steradians. Donna and Ianto followed the soldiers and Donna quickly ran into the Doctor's arms. Ianto was swept into a kiss by Jack that left him blushing. After interrogating a few of the guards, Jack told them that the Steradians wanted to capture them so as to hold them hostage when they took over Earth.

"Can we not go one day without people trying to take over Earth?" Donna said, exasperated. The Torchwood team chucked at that and Jack took the Doctor and Donna back to the rooftop where the TARDIS sat, recharged and ready to head off. Donna gave Ianto a hug and her phone number so that they could stay in contact. Jack got a hug as well, plus a peck on the cheek. The Doctor gave Jack a hug and also whispered something in Ianto's ear to which Ianto only nodded, his expression hopeful and stoic at the same time.

Watching the couple leave, Donna turned to the Doctor and said," What was that about?"

"Ianto's afraid that Jack will leave him because he's mortal. I told him that there is a way to lengthen their time together," the Doctor replied, his face lost in memories.

Donna reached over and picked up his hand. "They'll appreciate that. Anytime with the one you love is worthy time." The Doctor smiled down at Donna and gave her a kiss on her lips before looking up at the stars. Donna watched the stars with him for a while before finally saying," Let's go home."

"One more thing, before we go," the Doctor whispered. Ignoring Donna's questioning expression, he turned to her and got down on one knee. Taking out a box from his pockets, he opened it to reveal a sparkling diamond set in silver and the Doctor gave his boyish smile as he said, "Donna Noble, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Donna stared at him in surprise and incredulity before she jumped into his arms and said, "Yes! Yes, yes, bloody hell yes!" The Doctor laughed and swung her around before placing the ring on her finger and picking her up wedding style and carrying her into the TARDIS.

* * *

**Author's** **Note: **So this is just a little thing. I'd been reading a lot of Janto and thought it would be great for Ianto and Donna to meet. I think they would have been good friends. Anyhoo, please R/R!


End file.
